The retail petroleum industry utilizes fuel dispensing equipment in a variety of environments and locations. In some instances, a retail fueling location may include one or more fuel dispensers located in an outdoor environment. Although the outdoor environment may include a form of cover above the fuel dispenser, other retail fueling locations may include fuel dispensers in an uncovered environment. Moreover, fuel dispensers that may be covered by an awning or other form of cover may still be exposed to environmental conditions, such as, for example, sunlight, heat, snow, rain, hail, or fog. In addition to retail fueling locations that include fuel dispensers in an outdoor environment, some fueling locations may locate fuel dispensers in an indoor environment, yet exposed to various hazards, such as water, chemicals, or other intrusive substances. Regardless of the particular environment in which a fuel dispenser is located, users of the fuel dispenser, such as customers at the retail fueling location, have expectations that the fuel dispenser will function properly.